1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zoom lenses, especially to zoom lenses with low cost, high zoom ratio, small size, and good image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Image-capturing devices, such as digital cameras or digital camcorders, employ a zoom lens and an image sensor to collect an image beam of an object, in which the zoom lens focuses the image beam on the image sensor, which then turns the image beam into digital signals for following processing, transmitting, and storage.
Typically, the zoom lens of the image-capturing devices consists of three to six lens groups. A zoom lens with less lens groups typically has lower cost and little dimension, but, on the other hand, it also suffers from low zoom ratio.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a novel zoom lens having advantage of low cost, compact size, high zoom ratio, and good image quality.